


The Twisted Ones

by bruther



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruther/pseuds/bruther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't soon after Garrosh's death that a shift in power started to occur, not only in the Horde, but also in the Alliance itself.<br/>With the new shift of power old wounds would start to open up, old enemies comes back into play, trust will be tested, factions divided, kingdoms will be destroyed, every leader put into question. </p><p> </p><p>This is just more or less of an idea of a new expansion. Be ready for a lot of jumping from story to story and probably a lot of chapter changes as I go so that it all fits better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore

Jaina Proudmoore has been in self conflict for months now. After Garrosh’s death she should’ve felt some sort of relief, but yet there was none. Instead it felt almost as if a lingering presence was still around. It felt so familiar, but yet so foreign. 

Jaina stood at her balcony inside her spire, overlooking her city of Dalaran. 

She felt the presence grow stronger. Looking down she seen a number of undead at the base of her spire. 

“What are they doing here?” she whispered.

They seemed to pose no threat. They were just, standing there?

That’s when she seen her. The Banshee Queen herself, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina whispered to herself.

“Lady Proudmoore.” a member of the Silverhand spoke as he entered her study.

“What is it.” Jaina spoke as she turns her gaze away from Sylvanas.

“The Banshee Queen wishes to have an audience with you.” he spoke as if the idea was preposterous.

She couldn’t help but grin as she spoke, “Send her up.”

“My Lady? Are you sure you should...” the guard spoke unsure of the idea.

“Calm down. Sylvanas may be a member of the Horde, but she isn’t ignorant. Posing a threat within the city, with such little reinforcements at her side, would be a suicide mission.” Jaina smiled at the guard.

“Yes but Miss..” the guard spoke up again.

“If it makes you more comfortable search her for any weapons and poisonous veils.” she spoke again looking down at the Banshee Queen, who was now looking directly up towards her.

“Very well.” the guard bowed once again and left.

“What are you planning Sylvanas?” Proudmoore whispered to herself once again.

Not once in Jaina’s history of attempts of trying to make peace has she even toyed with the idea of actually dealing with Sylvanas. After all the only common thing they ever shared was that of the Lich King, but even then they didn’t see eye to eye on it. Jaina seen her old lover Arthas corrupted by darkness and could possible be saved. While Sylvanas seen him purely as the person that corrupted her, slaughtered her people, and destroyed her home. But that’s behind them now. Arthas was dead.

“My Lady, Lady Sylvanas.” spoke a guard as he opened the door with Sylvanas behind him.

“Please come in.” Jaina spoke not leaving her spot from standing on the balcony, but making eye contact with the Banshee Queen.

“Proudmoore.” Sylvanas spoke as she bowed her head slightly, but never breaking eye contact.

“Windrunner.” Jaina did the same.

“What business do you have in Dalaran.” Jaina spoke with an obvious fake smile.

“I came to discus Garrosh with you.” the undead spoke, knowing that the topic would catch Jaina’s attention immediately. “In private.” she looked back at the guard that was still standing there.”

Still not breaking eye contact with Sylvanas, Jaina spoke, “Leave us.”

“As you wish my Lady.” the guard bowed towards them and closed the doors.


	2. Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so I just seen the sneak peak of the new expansion that will becoming out. I laughed so much because it actually is doing a lot of what I had planned for this story. SO now i'm trying to rewrite my story SOME so that it won't have a lot of matching up with what the actual expansion will have (most likely), but i'm definitely going to stick with my main storyline because i liked it so much.

“I came to discus Garrosh with you.” the undead spoke, knowing that the topic would catch Jaina’s attention immediately. “In private.” she looked back at the guard that was still standing there.”

Still not breaking eye contact with Sylvanas, Jaina spoke, “Leave us.”

“As you wish my Lady.” the guard bowed towards them and closed the doors.

As the doors closed Jaina took her seat at her desk, resting her staff at her side. Sylvanas slowly approached her, stopping short of a chair in front of the mage. 

“We both know what wickedness Garrosh caused to your home.” the Dark Lady spoke slowly.

Jaina didn’t make any attempt to speak, only looking at Sylvanas even closer.

“You and I both were discussed with the heinous acts of the Horde that was led by Garrosh.” the undead spoke.

“Was it a reminder of the betrayal of Varimathras and Putress?” Jaina spoke cold heartedly.

Sylvanas gave a dry laugh, “Was it not you who stopped your King from trying to take back my city.”

“That was long ago Sylvanas.” Jaina deadpaned.

“Yes, but not too long to remember the small bit of kindness that you showed, even to your enemy.” the Banshee Queen spoke as she walked out to the balcony.

“Why have you came here?” Jaina spoke slowly as she stood from her seat.

“To offer you a deal that Garrosh was much too foolish to take.” Sylvanas only turned her head slightly to look at Jaina’s reaction.

\--------

Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, “Where is that Orge headed buffoon?”

Portals from Ogrimmar arrive with Hellscream, Hellscream's elite, and High Warlord Cromush.

Sylvanas, “Ah, speak of the devil...”

Hellscream jumps from the portal down to Sylvanas.

Garrosh, “This better be important, Sylvanas. You know how I detest this place and its foul stench. Why have you called for me? And more importantly, what are those Scourge fiends doing here? “, Garrosh makes a gesture at the Val'kyr.

”Warchief, so glad you could make it. With the death of the Lich King, many of the more intelligent Scourge became...unemployed. Those 'fiends,' as you so delicately put it, are called val'kyr. They are under my command now...” the Banshee Queen stated, “...and they are part of the reason that I asked to see you.”

Hellscream spoke irritatingly”Get on with it Sylvanas.”

Lady Sylvanas, “Very well, Warchief. I have solved the plight of the Forsaken! As a race, we Forsaken are unable to procreate. With the aid of the val'kyr, we are now able to take the corpses of the fallen and create new Forsaken.”

”Agatha, show the Warchief!” she commanded

The Val'kyr Agatha proceeds to resurrect fallen corpses as Undead.

High Warlord Cromush yelled, “ABBERATION!”

”What you have done here, Sylvanas....it goes against the laws of nature. Disgusting is the only word I have to describe it.” Garrosh spoke with discuss.

Sylvanas spoke shockingly, “Warchief, without these new Forsaken my people would die out...Our hold upon Gilneas and Northern Lordaeron would crumble.”

Garrosh gritted his teeth, “Have you given any thought to what this means, Sylvanas. What difference is there between you and the Lich King now?”

The Dark Lady spoke smuggly, “Isn't it obvious, Warchief? I serve the Horde.”

Garrosh took a step towards her, “Watch your clever mouth, Bitch.”

Turning his attention to Cromush, “Cromush, you stay behind and make sure the Banshee Queen is well "guarded." I will be expecting a full report when next we meet.”

“As you command, Warchief!” Cromush spoke.

Garrosh looked Sylvanas in the eyes, “Remember, Sylvanas, eventually we all have to stand before our maker and face judgment. Your day may come sooner than others...”

\------

“So now I’m offering you the same deal.” Sylvanas spoke turning towards the mage.

“Who do you think you’re fooling Sylvanas. I know you’re still loyal towards the Horde.” Jaina angrily pointed towards the undead.

“I once was. But I’m sure you can recall the plight of the Trolls years ago. Those beast nearly slaughtered my people!” she spoke of when she was alive and a Blood Elf, when the Elves and Trolls were at war many years ago, “ And the very idea of having to serve one!” Sylvanas spoke as if the idea made her sick.

Sylvanas recomposed herself and spoke clearly,” It’s sickening.”

“Hmm.” Jaina looked the Dark Lady over.

“I will give you time to make your decision.” Windrunner spoke as she walked towards the doors to leave.

As she opened the doors she looked back one last time, “But know this, my deal will not last forever.”

Sylvanas walked off down the stairs.

“Are you alright my Lady?” a guard rushed in.

“I’m fine.” she spoke irritatedly.

“What do you want us to do with the undead? The citizens are getting nervous with their presence here.” the guard asked Jaina as she walked towards the balcony.

Looking down, watching Sylvanas get on her undead horse, she couldn’t help but to feel some sort of trust. The Banshee Queen looked up one last time towards Jaina and bowed her head. With that the small undead forces left Dalaran.

‘Am I really considering this?’ Jaina thought to herself.

‘How do I know that she isn’t just trying to play me right into her game?’

“Guard.” Jaina spoke softly.

“Yes m’lady?” he took a step into her study.

“Let the others know I’m leaving for a while.” 

“M’lady?” the guard questioned.

“I need to speak with Varian.” She spoke as she grabbed her staff and teleported..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about just posting my plot line for this series just so that if anyone wants to help out with some writing or give any suggestions they can. Let me know if I should or shouldn't do that.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING.


	3. Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be bouncing around a bunch to other characters so that all the time lines stay together.

“At no heed to the cost? Because of you, Tyrande is dead!” Malfurion yelled at his captured brother.

“What?” Illidan was shocked

Kael'thas interrupted, “Your pardon, Lord Stormrage, but the priestess may still be alive! She was swept downriver, but it's premature to simply assume that..”

“Silence, Kael!” yelled Maiev

Malfurion became enraged, “You told me she was torn apart! You lied to me!”

Maiev spoke beggingly, “The Betrayer's capture was our primary concern, Shan'do. I needed your help. I knew you would go to her and we would lose our chance! I...”

“Just who is the betrayer now, woman? I must go to her immediately.” Malfurion yelled.

Illidan spoke, “Believe me, brother, despite all our differences, you know that I would never lead Tyrande to harm. Let me help you. My naga can scour the river for us! Let me do this, at least.”

Malfurion looked at his brother cautiously, “Very well.”

Maiev was apposed, “What? After all he's done, you would trust this traitor to...”

Malfurion removes the entangling roots from Illidan and places them around Maiev.

“Silence! I will deal with you later. Let's go, brother.” he left with his brother.

\------  
After saving Tyrande from the undead forces they regrouped.

Malfurion spoke up to his brother, “You have brought much suffering to the world, Illidan. For that,you can never be forgiven. However, you saved the life of my love. For that I will let you go. But, should you ever threaten my people again...”

“I understand, brother. Lordship over this world was never my aim... only power... Only the magic. I've lingered here too long. I must go. By aiding you, I have betrayed my new master. If I am not careful, his wrath will be my end.” Illidan spoke as he opend a portal

“Farewell, brother... Tyrande. I doubt our paths will cross again. En'shu falah-nah.” the Betrayer spoke as he goes through the portal,.

Maiev and her Watchers run into the area.

“Fools! Have you no sense of justice?” the Warden yells

Tyrande yelled to her, “Maiev, Illidan has atoned for his crimes! He is no longer a threat to...”

Maiev runs by Tyrande and runs into the portal. Her forces follow her.

Malfurion spoke behind his the priestess, “It's no use, Tyrande. She has become vengeance itself, bound forever to the hunt. I only pray that in her zeal, she doesn't cause even more havoc than Illidan.”

The portal finally closes, leaving Malfurion and Tyrande.

Tyrande looked to Malfurion, “Now, let's go home, beloved. We've earned our rest.”

\----

Malfurion awoken from his dream. He stood and walked towards the windows overlooking the druids at the base of the temple.

“What’s wrong Shan’do?” Tyrande walked in feeling an odd tension in the room.

“I had a vision.” he turned to look at the priestess, “Of my brother.”

“Illidan?” Tyrande spoke softly, “What did you vision tell you?”

“It just showed me when he had the Eye of Sargeras.” he spoke slowly.

“It’s been so long. What do you think it means?” the priestess spoke up.

“I don’t know my love, but he wasn’t the only old face in it.” the druid walked closer to her.

“Who else?” she questioned.

“Maiev Shadowsong.” Malfurion said disappointly.

“Maiev? Illidan?” Tyrande embraced Shan’do, “I thought she took him this from this world in Shadowmoon Valley?”

“I doubt these will be the last of the visions.” Malfurion spoke looking into Tyrande’s eyes, “ For now let’s rest beloved. I feel as if we will have trouble ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice/know I am using direct quotes from Warcraft III: Frozen Throne.


	4. Vol’jin and Thrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really quick chapter to show you what's also happening elsewhere.

It was late in the evening as Thrall stood on the coast, just outside of Orgrimmar. 

“What is it my friend? Tell me what it is that is troubling within you.” Thrall whispered to the waters.

“What they be sayin’ to ya’?” Vol’jin spoke as he approach Thrall.

“They aren’t. That’s why it’s so troubling old friend.” the orc said as he faced the Warchief.

The troll laughed, “The elements be needing a rest, as do you my friend.”

Thrall chuckled, “These last few days I’ve felt something troubling the waters, but tonight, tonight they are silent.”

Vol’jin turned his attention to the ocean, “The elements often times have dare worries, but you mustn't let their silence keep you awake. Return home and rest old friend.” 

Vol’jin mounted his raptor.

“As you wish Warchief.” Thrall nodded and the troll left.

“It’s not just you that is silent is it?” Thrall now looked at where the water met the earth at the shoreline.


	5. Jaina Proudmoore and Varian Wrynn and Genn Greymane

Jaina teleported in front of the throne inside Stormwind castle. 

“Jaina. What brings you here?” Anduin Wrynn greeted her.

“It’s good to see you Anduin. I came to speak with your father.” the mage smiled.

“He’s in the war room.” the priest started to follow as Jaina immediately started walking there, “Why the rush?”

“I need to have a word about Syl... business.” She caught herself before she could say anymore about the Banshee Queen.

The prince laughed light heartedly, “If i didn’t know any better, i’d think you didn’t want me to know about this ‘business’.”

“I assure you it’s nothing personal Anduin. It’s just... I don’t even know what to do with this information.” she gave an empty laugh at the end.

As the approached the war room they stood in the doorway.

“Very well. He should be right in there.” he smiled and pointed her in.

“Thank you.” she smiled back.

“No problem.” he returned.

Jaina walked in further and spotted King Varian Wrynn and Genn Greymane talking with a few high ranking guards. 

“I don’t think it would be too wise to push any further into...” Varian paused looking up at Jaina.

“We’ll continue the conversation later.” the king spoke to the guards.

“Jaina it’s so good to see you.” Varian greeted.

“Yes, it’s been sometime since you last been around.” Genn smiled.

“It has been. May I have a word with you Varian.” the mage smiled.

“Of course.” the king nodded towards Genn to have him leave.

As the worgen walked out he said his farewells.

Jaina watched Greymane turn the corner towards the exit.

“I have news that I received,” Jaina started and Varian raised his eyebrows, “From the Banshee Queen.”

“Sylvanas? What did she want with you?” Varian seemed somewhat irritated.

“She offered me a.... deal?” she didn’t even know what to call it.

“What? A deal? Of what kind?” the kind wasn’t even trying to hide is irritation now.

Jaina went on telling Varian what Sylvanas had told her.

He gave a dry laugh. “And what is it that she wants in return?”

Jaina thought back on it. The undead never really told her what it is that she was wanting. The Dark Lady merely left after stating her offer.

“She never said.” Jaina spoke.

“Don’t tell me you actually plan to work with her!” Genn yelled as he turned the corner back into the war room.

“Genn. What are you....?” Jaina started.

“Please tell me that you weren’t really going to try and side with that...that witch!” he continued to yell as fur and fangs started to show through on him.

“Calm down Genn. No one said anything about working with her.” Varian spoke.

“Hold on now. Are you telling me we’re not going to at least discuss this?” Jaina questioned.

“You do realize that our army does consists of some pallidness and priests?” the king pointed out.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that, but what if...” Jaina was cut off.

“No what ifs. The undead are a plague on this land. The retched monsters the stole parts of our kingdoms! How ignorant are you of what’s been going on?!” Genn yelled as he got closer to her, snarling.

“I suggest you watch your tongue dog.” Jaina spoke clearly as her staff started to glow.

“Enough! The both of you!” Varian yelled.

“I just came to get an idea of what it was that you thought of this. I guess i got my answer.” Jaina spoke through gritted teeth as she walked off.

“Jaina, wait!.” Varian called out. 

She kept marching off as he yelled, “ As your king I order you to wait!”

She turned quickly around staring daggers at the both of them, “Need I remind you that I do not take orders from either one of you!”

She turned back around spotting Anduin standing in the doorway. 

“Jaina?” he spoke softly and questioningly.

She rolled her eyes and teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think back to the start of Warcraft and now, you can see how much Jaina has changed. She probably would've use to try to have a civil conversation, but now she doesn't even have much of the patients to argue. She will even seem to throw kinlen into the fire instead of trying to put it out anymore.
> 
> I'm open for suggestions to anything that you might think will fit the story better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
